


Favorite Color

by precieux_tae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Child Draco, Child Harry, Colors, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/precieux_tae/pseuds/precieux_tae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco can't decide which color is his favorite, and so Harry decides to help him out, in his own Harry way without even knowing it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Favorite Color

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry potter because if i did Drarry would have been cannon.

Blue. Green. Blue. Green. Bl-  
“Hey!”  
The voice, loud and annoyed, broke through six year old, Draco’s mental chanting rudely.  
“What.” He snapped turning towards the voice. In front him stood a boy, with the darkest hair, Draco had ever seen, and the greenest eyes. Greener than the color in his hand.  
“Hurry up. Choose already, you’ve been there for hours!” The impatient boy responded, hand tapping his leg, as he rolled his eyes and huffed in annoyance. Draco turned back to the two colors in his hand, pointy ignoring the rude boy behind him.  
“Hey!” Draco, angry that he was being interrupted again, turned to the boy ready to give him a piece of his mind, when suddenly the boy was closer and had Draco’s crayons in his hands.  
“Give them back!” Draco stood from his chair and jumped attempting to grab the colors out of the taller boy’s hands.  
“What’s so special about these? They’re only crayons!”  
Draco clenched his fist. “It's none of your business!”  
“I won’t give them back until you tell me?”  
“Give them back!”  
“No!”  
“Now!”  
“No!”  
“Please!”  
“Nope.” The boy smiled, his eyes lighting with amusement. Draco had had enough.  
“Fine.”  
Huffing angrily he responded. “I’m choosing which one is my favorite color. Okay happy. Now give them back.”  
The boy smiled again, before handing over the colors, and laughing. “You should have just said that. I like blue better.” Draco nodded, suddenly intrigued by the taller boy in front of him.  
“Really I can’t decide. I like them both a lot.”  
“Then I’ll help you. I’m Harry by the way.”  
“Really! Okay, I’m Draco.” Draco answered his anger long forgotten.  
Draco spent the reminder of the day playing with Harry, completely forgetting about the colors after their recess, only remembering about it at home when he was getting ready for bed. He stood from his bed, and grabbed the colors. He looked over them, thinking hard. Finally choosing one, he threw one of the colors to the side, and held his favorite color in his hands momentary, before setting it on the night stand. He couldn’t wait to tell Harry his favorite color. He fell asleep, dreaming about Harry's eyes, and how they were the prettiest shade of green, his favorite color.

**Author's Note:**

> Cute little one shot i wrote at 3 am, I hope its not that bad. Thank you for reading.


End file.
